Sports Event 2015
Summer is fast approaching in Bushwhackia, and the kids and coaches of the Commons want to get a head start on the sports season! Find sports supplies and bring them to the coaches that will appear in the Commons event area over the next few days. There are some related quest to do, and you can even cheer on the kids as they practice in the playing field. New to the event this year are a new quest line and a dozen fun new custom items. This event started on May 29, 2015 around 5:00 PM, and ended on June 12 at noon. Here is the official Codename announcement. Quests Event Missions 8 Varying* |name2=Soccer Coach |type2=child |desc2=Collect Soccer Supplies to help the C League soccer coach improve his team! The Soccer Coach appeared on May 29 |task2= |reward2= |name3=Baseball Coach |type3=child |desc3=Collect Baseball Supplies to help the C League baseball coach improve his team! The Baseball Coach appeared on May 31 |task3= |reward3= |name4=Flag Football Coach |type4=child |desc4=Collect Football Supplies to help the C League football coach improve his team! The Flag Football Coach appeared on June 2 |task4= |reward4= |name5=Roller Hockey Coach |type5=child |desc5=Collect Hockey Supplies to help the C League hockey coach improve his team! The Roller Hockey Coach appeared on June 4 |task5= |reward5= }} *You get one for every 5 points of Coaching ability. If your game site doesn't implement friends, you get a straight 13 per turn-in instead. C -> B = 3 turn-ins B -> A = 6 turn-ins A -> AA = 9 turn-ins AA -> AAA = 12 turn-ins AAA Champions = 15 turn-ins Special Missions You could start each of these quests on the date they're available, whether you did the previous one or not. 5 50 |name2=Burn Prevention Unit |type2=main |desc2=The parents are going to get sunburned standing out in the sun watching their kids play all day. Find them Sunscreen in bushes and bring it back to them in the Commons. This quest became available on May 30 |task2=Find 30 Bottles of Sunscreen |reward2= 5 50 |name3=Permission Granted |type3=main |desc3=The Baseball Coach was supposed to collect permission slips from the kids' parents, but they all blew away. Find Permission Slips in bushes and bring them back to the Baseball Coach. This quest became available on June 1 |task3=Find 24 Permission Slips |reward3= 5 50 |name4=Staying Hydrated |type4=main |desc4=The Flag Football coach needs her team to stay hydrated during competitive play. Find a bunch of Sports Drink in bushes and bring it back to her in the Commons. This quest became available on June 2 |task4=Find 26 Bottles of Sports Drink |reward4= 5 50 |name5=Under the Weather |type5=main |desc5=The Road Hockey coach needs to know when he can schedule some games to avoid wet or windy conditions. Find him some Weather Forecasts -- in bushes of course -- and bring them back to the Commons. This quest became available on June 4 |task5=Find 35 Weather Forecasts |reward5= 5 50 |name6=Ironic Noisemakers |type6=main |desc6=Wil the Hipster Lumberjack would like you to find him some Noisemakers so he can make some noise. Noise. Noise. Noiiiiise. That word doesn't look right. Am I spelling that correctly? Oh well, I suppose you should find some for him if you want this quest to go away. This quest became available on June 7 |task6=Find 20 Noisemakers |reward6= 5 50 }} Sports Legend You had to complete the earlier quests before you could start the next one. If you completed this questline last year, you were given a different series of quests. (See below) 5 50 |name2= Baseball Memorabilia |type2=main |desc2=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Baseball Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Baseball Cards anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on June 1 |task2=Find 20 Baseball Memorabilia |reward2= 5 50 |name3= Football Memorabilia |type3=main |desc3=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Football Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Football Cards anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on June 3 |task3= Find 20 Football Memorabilia |reward3= 5 50 |name4=Hockey Memorabilia |type4=main |desc4=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Hockey Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Hockey Cards anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on June 5 |task4= Find 20 Hockey Memorabilia |reward4= 5 50 |name5=A Grand Proclamation |type5=main |desc5=''(text unknown)'' This quest became available on June 8 |task5=Talk to the Clerk in the Commons |reward5= 5 100 }} The following quests were given to people who completed the previous questline last year: 5 50 |name2= Baseball Memorabilia II |type2=main |desc2=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Baseball Trophies for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Baseball Trophies anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on June 1 |task2=Find 20 Baseball Memorabilia |reward2= 5 50 |name3= Football Memorabilia II |type3=main |desc3=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Football Trophies for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Football Trophies anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on June 3 |task3=Find 20 Football Memorabilia |reward3= 5 50 |name4=Hockey Memorabilia II |type4=main |desc4=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Hockey Trophies for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Hockey Trophies anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on June 5 |task4=Find 20 Hockey Memorabilia |reward4= 5 50 |name5=A Grand Proclamation |type5=main |desc5=''(text unknown)'' This quest became available on June 8 |task5=Talk to the Clerk in the Commons |reward5= 5 100 }} Gaming Gnome Questline This questline started on May 31. Each quest could be started immediately after completing to previous one. 5 50 |name2=Moldy Gnome Molds |type2=main |desc2=Wil the Hipster Lumberjack turned gnome designer would like you to find him some Gnome Molds that he can use to make a custom garden gnome! |task2=Find 20 Gnome Molds |reward2= 5 50 |name3=Red Not Required |type3=main |desc3=Wil the Hipster Lumberjack turned gnome designer would like you to find him some Tubes of White and Blue Paint that he can use to make a custom garden gnome! |task3=Find 20 Tubes of Blue Paint Find 20 Tubes of Red Paint |reward3= 5 50 |name4=Gnomification! |type4=main |desc4=Wil the Hipster Lumberjack is going to make you your very own unique garden gnome! What a guy! |task4=Talk to Wil |reward4= 5 100 }} After completing Gnomification!, you also get the Gaming Gnome achievement and a Gnome: Custom Sports Jersey Questline This questline started on Jun 6. Each quest could be started immediately after completing to previous one. 5 50 |name2=Jersey Dye |type2= main |desc2=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you to make your own sports jersey. Find him some Red, White, and Black Dye in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Black Dye Find 20 White Dye Find 20 Red Dye. |reward2= 5 50 |name3=Jersey Thread |type3= main |desc3=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you make your own sports jersey. Find him some Gold, Silver, and Bronze Thread in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3= Find 20 Gold Thread Find 20 Silver Thread Find 20 Bronze Thread |reward3= 5 50 |name4=A Personal Jersey |type4= main |desc4=Your Jersey is ready! Try it on! |task4=Talk to the Jersey Maker in the Commons |reward4= 5 100 }} Examples of Finished Jerseys: Gold Thread = Bush Whacker 2 logo (BW2) Silver Thread = DJ Arts Logo (Red Joystick) Bronze Thread = CNE Logo Sports Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Sports Equipment |desc2=ProuA pile of sports equipment that you'll probably never use. |cost2=20 |name3=Field Carpet |desc3=Fuzzy field furniture. |cost3=20 |name4=Toy Racecar |desc4=What is Racecar backwards? |cost4=20 |name5=Sports Drinks |desc5=Proudly display these sports drinks, but don't let anyone drink them. |cost5=20 |name6=All Star Tile |desc6=Let every visitor to your ranch know what kind of star you are. |cost6=20 |name7=Summer Sports Mini-Golf Piece |desc7=Fresh sand straight from a sunny beach! |cost7=20 }} You didn't need to buy the mini-golf piece to get the Sporty Shopper achievement. Gear |name2=Summer Sport Cap |desc2=A summer sport hat. |cost2=20 |name3=Mini Golf Club |desc3=The perfect mini golf accessory. |cost3=20 |name4=Protective Squash Glasses |desc4=Protect your eyes with these Squash Sports Glasses. |cost4=20 |name5=Football Cape |desc5=Support your team with this Football Cape! |cost5=20 |name6=Golf Cape |desc6=The perfect mini golf accessory! |cost6=20 }} Bonus Items After all other items are bought (exception: you didn't need the mini-golf piece), you can get a number of other items from the Event Shop, including a Snack Pack and a copy of the AAA Championship trophy for any team you've help support to the top. , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=AAA Soccer Trophy |desc2=A special replica of the trophy won by the Soccer Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost2=24 |name3=AAA Baseball Trophy |desc3=A special replica of the trophy won by the Baseball Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost3=24 |name4=AAA Football Trophy |desc4=A special replica of the trophy won by the Football Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost4=24 |name5=AAA Hockey Trophy |desc5=A special replica of the trophy won by the Hockey Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost5=24 }} Previous Years' Items If your inventory is incomplete, you had the option this year to purchase the missing Sports Event 2013 items items and Sports Event 2014 items, as well as pets, using Bush Bucks. Most items were 10 each, gnomes were 25 , and pets were 200 . The baseball diamond (which was part of the Sport T-Rex Pack in 2013) cost 150 . Pets 2015 Pet Packs are available until Monday June 1st at Noon PDT. They cost $20 (200 Facebook Credits or 200 Kongregate Kreds), and include 100 , a level 15 pet treat, a Holiday Rune, and a VIP voucher together with the pet. 20 |bonus1=25% |attr1= Chance to double non-multiplied power wins! |name2=Boxing Roo |desc2=Careful! It'll knock you out! |cost2= 20 |bonus2=25% |attr2=Chance to turn your Nothing wins into Gold! |name3=Jogging Cheetah |desc3=He's out for a nice, brisk jog. |cost3= 20 |bonus3=25% |attr3=Chance to turn your Nothing wins into Mana! }} Previous Years' Pets As mentioned above, pets from 2013 and 2014 could be bought for 200 at the event store. 200 |name2 = Sporty T-Rex |attr2 = Nothings to Mana |bonus2 = 20% |desc2 = Rawwwrrr-- play ball! |cost2 = 200 |name9 = Bully |attr9 = Bonus Rune Dust when you whack up a rune |bonus9 = 60% |desc9 = Ruff ruff! This little guy will protect you with his life. |cost9 = 200 |name10 = Honker |attr10 = Mana |bonus10 = 25% |desc10 = Honk honk! You'll know summer is here when you hear her honking. |cost10 = 200 |name11 = Bouncy |attr11 = Nothings |bonus11 = -30% |desc11 = Boing boing! He'll bounce around all day. It's his favorite thing. |cost11 = 200 }} Achievements }} }} You didn't need to buy the mini-golf piece to get this achievement. }} (In other words, turn in sporting goods to all 4 coaches) |lvl2 = Championship Coach |req2 = Help a team win the AAA Championship! |rew2 = 1 |lvl3 = Greedy Coach |req3 = Help all four teams win the AAA Championship! |rew3 = Title Unlock: "Championship Coach" }} }} }} (Complete all Special Missions) Event Participation Prizes